


The Things Jealousy Can Do

by YamatoxMei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I feel like this is really short, I hope it's not too short..., Jealousy, M/M, Ohh Tsukki's so jelly, Oneshot, please enjoy!! :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamatoxMei/pseuds/YamatoxMei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a potential love rival for Tsukishima! Whaaa? Okay I'm making this more dramatic than it really needs to be, but my friend (the mun/admin of askthekagaminetwins and ask-sakamaki-kanato-kun on tumblr) and I came up with What if Tsukki gets a little jelly of the possible new manager? She saw that there are gradual shippers for Yachiyama and we wondered what would happen if it were true in the Tsukkiyama ship. Hence this!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things Jealousy Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> My friend really wanted to draw a comic describing how unpleasent Tsukki would have felt about the whole Yachiyama potential ship and well, I ended up beating my friend to it. I hope you enjoy!! :D
> 
> Okay I was not expecting this many hits at all. I was maybe expecting about 20 hits, but thank you for reading this!! :D

Kiyoko-san was looking for a new freshman recruit for the club. She was constantly walking up and down the hallways of the freshman classes looking for people who weren’t committed to a sport. To be honest, it was a good thing that she found someone that was willing to take on the manager activities but also a bad thing. The new girl that couldn’t stop sputtering and freaking out about every little thing was stealing my Yamaguchi. He’s mine, and nobody else’s. 

When Yamaguchi saw the girl, what was her name again? Yaki? No her name doesn’t mean to fry or cook something. Yami? No, not darkness, well I guess she’s my freaking darkness. Yachi? Right, it was Yachi. She has blond short hair and has some of it in a little ponytail. Why would someone only put some of their hair in a ponytail and not all of it? Doesn’t it loose the whole point of it? She probably thinks it’s cute or something. Ridiculous. Anyways, when Yamaguchi saw that girl he thought that she was cute or something and started blushing! He can think that she’s cute or whatever, but seriously, he has me! He’s only supposed to blush and be flustered around me! I might just have to teach Yamaguchi a le-

“Tsukki!” Just the person that I was thinking about called out the nickname that he’d given me since we were kids. I just continued walking, ignoring the fact that he just called out to me. He was probably expecting me to wait for him but he could catch up. 

“Tsukki! Wait for me!” Yamaguchi called out to me, but I pretended like I couldn’t hear it. I heard footsteps getting closer to me and then felt extra weight on my shoulder. 

“Tsukki, why didn’t you wait for me?” I looked over at Yamaguchi. His bottom lip pouted out a little bit and I would be lying if I said I didn’t find it cute. 

“You have legs Yamaguchi. See you caught up with me.” I replied and continued walking. He stayed there for a while just looking at my back as I continued walking. When he snapped out of it, he jogged again to catch up to me. 

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi grabbed my arm to stop me from walking any further, “did I do something to make you angry?” He held onto the sleeve of my shirt a little tighter to try and get my attention. 

“No.” I replied with no emotion as I tried to trudge on, but couldn’t because Yamaguchi’s grip on my sleeve wouldn’t loosen. 

“Tsukki, how long do you think I’ve known you for?” Yamaguchi started to raise his voice a little bit. He normally had a calm voice that felt almost soothing, but his voice right now was on the verge of tears. Yamaguchi waited for an answer, but after understanding that I wasn’t going to be replying, he continued.

“Tsukki, I know when you’re angry. Did I do something to make you angry? Do you really hate me now?” His voice was really faltering now. I saw a tear slip from each of his eyes, he rubbed at his cheeks and pretended as if nothing slipped out. 

I couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty. This wasn’t Yamaguchi at all. He would normally blow off my slightly, yes slightly, rude attitude. He knew that I normally talked that way. 

“Yama, it’s seriously nothing. Stop crying.” I couldn’t help but say that. He never gets emotional.

“Are you sure?” He sniffled as he wiped at his face. 

“Y-Yeah, so will you stop crying?” I asked as I went through my bag and pulled out a handkerchief. I handed it to him as I turned my head away.  
Yamaguchi let go of the sleeve of my shirt and gently grabbed the handkerchief out of me hand.

“Thanks” Yamaguchi continued to sniffle as he said his thanks and wiped at his face. 

We stayed standing on the street as Yamaguchi calmed down. We were on our way home from practice and the chilly evening air felt nice. It wasn’t too cold yet and it felt nice to feel the wind brush over my face.

“Tsukki” Yamaguchi called out to me after he deemed it alright to use his voice again. 

“Hm?” I grunted in recognition.

Yamaguchi said something again but he whispered it too quietly for me to hear. 

“What?” I asked because I was unable to hear what he had said. 

“I….” Once again Yamaguchi’s voice was too quiet for me to hear. 

“What?” I asked again getting slightly frustrated. Suddenly Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around my waist and almost yelled out his words.

“I like you Tsukki, that’s why I don’t want you to hate me!” He snuggled his face into my chest even more and I could see the tips of his ears turning a little pink. He was embarrassed. 

“Sure you like me” The words slipped through my lips before I noticed them. 

“What?” He asked a little surprised. 

“You were blushing about that girl that might become the new manager. You like her right?” I replied not believing the words that were coming out of my lips. This is so unlike me. Why did these thoughts have to become verbalized?

“Tsukki? What are you talking about?” Yamaguchi asked still in shock from all of the things that were slipping from my lips. 

I stayed quiet not wanting to answer anything more because I didn’t trust my mouth to let anything else be said. 

“I mean I think she’s cute. She looked really flustered about how many guys there were. She also seemed a little funny. I think I would have been like her the first time we walked into the gym if I weren’t with you.” Yamaguchi finished. I was a little surprised about his confession, but he freaking blushed! His blushes and flustered moments, his smiles, his laughs, his everything is mine! All mine, and nobody else can have it. 

I wrapped my arms around Yamaguchi’s neck and moved my face to his ear and whispered into it. 

“You’re mine” I whispered into his ear. I couldn’t even notice if I said it or not because I had spoken so quietly. Yamaguchi stiffened a little bit and then slightly relaxed. 

“Yep, I’m yours.” I didn’t have to look at his face to know that there was a smile on his lips. “All yours.” Yamaguchi finished as he snuggled back into my chest.

I guess my little outlash was good for something. Yamaguchi officially knows that he’s mine and that he will never be able to escape me. 

“Tsukki, don’t tell me. Were you just jealous of the possibly new manager?” I swear to any god or deity out there that there was a smirk on this guy’s face.

“N-No, why the hell would I be jealous of you getting with someone else?” I asked scoffing at the idea and letting Yamaguchi go. Yamaguchi let go of my waist but grabbed my hand in exchange. 

“Whatever you say Tsukki” Yamaguchi replied and before I knew it, I had another pair of warm lips on mine. The only thing going through my head was that I’m screwed, because, you know what, I sure could get used to this.


End file.
